


Cave

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Horror, Multi, Physical Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hungary takes her two Omega mates, Romania and Austria, hiking, they end up exploring a cave. But what evil presence is in that cave, and who will be struck down by it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at horror. Let me know how I did! Also, this was also a prompt.

Elisaveta loved them both equally. Well, Vladimir had more of a hate love, as she would describe it. He was fun to push around, to make cry. He used to cry so easily, but now he didn't.

Roderich, on the other hand, was the pure love. The one who deserved kindness, the one who she petted and cossetted. He had beautiful brown hair, straight teeth, and those violet eyes could melt any heart.

It ended on a day so much like other days.

The day started off with a morning hike. Elisaveta always believed Omegas should get plenty of exercise, and so she pushed Roderich and Vladimir up the side of a huge hill.

“We can't even see the fucking sun yet,” Vladimir complained in the gray morning. She jabbed him in the back with her hiking staff.

“Just keep moving, Vlad.”

“I don't want to,” he grumbled, hiking boots scraping along the path.

“Maybe we should stop for a water break,” Roderich huffed, easily out of breath. He was the reason they didn't walk fast, what with his flimsy health. Elisaveta giuided him to a bench, saying, 

“Of course, everyone needs water. Have some, love.” She handed him the water bottle; they shared a rather large one she carried on her hip.

Vladimir licked his lips. He didn't say anything, however, instead just watching as Roderich gulped it down.

Elisaveta took her turn. “Vlad. At least sit down, if you're so tired.”

“I'm not so tired,” he snarled, always in the mood to contradict her.

Well, let thatbe the way it was. He just wouldn't get any water. She clipped it back on her belt, making him start. “Let's go, then. Roderich has caught his breath, and we don't need to wait for anything else. Do we?”

“No,” Vladimir said hesitantly, eying the bottle.

“Good. Let's go,” Elisaveta said, taking a brisk pace ahead of them. As the superior Alpha, she was meant to put them in their places, and they needed different things. Roderich needed to be taken care of; Vladimir needed to be put in his place. The ingrate was always mouthing off, hiding food, breaking things, and so on. Sometimes she really hated Vladimir.

They both trudged along behind her.

She pretended she didn't notice the affectionate shoulder rub from Roderich to Vladimir, her sweet husband's way of trying to 'make it better.' He didn't realize at all that was not what Vladimir needed.

She stopped as they reached the top of the hill. Before them, a cave loomed, and in her excitement, she ran ahead. “Come on! We're going in there!”

Both of her husbands stopped right outside the cave's mouth. 

Vladimir sniffed the air, saying, “It smells wrong. It smells like... I can't describe it, it's just wrong.”

Roderich stared into the inky depths. “We don't have a flashlight. How could we go in?”

Elisaveta clicked her tongue at both of them, producing a flashlight from her pack. “Why do I have to do all the thinking? Seriously, Vladimir, you're a dunce. Though I don't blame you, Roderich, you just weren't made for this kind of thing.”

Vladimir bristled. You'd think after a year of marriage he would have cooled off, but he hadn't. He was even worse when he got his heat. Which was irregular, since he was such a hormonal shit.

Roderich cautiously looked ahead. “Can... can I wait out here?”

“Nope, we're all going in,” Elisaveta said cheerfully, and she led the way with the flashlight, lighting up the dull brown walls.

It was when they were deep in the stone that Vladimir screamed.

“It bit me! It bit me!”

Elisaveta walked around Roderich and took Vladimir's hand in hers. She flashed over the flashlight, and rolled her eyes. “You touched a sharp rock, idiot. Stop being such a dumbo.”

“I'm not a dumbo, something bit me! Look, two fang holes!”

“There's only one.” Elisaveta wiped away the blood, seeing only one sort of slash, she thought.

“No, there are two holes, and you're a fucking idiot for bring us in here—I'm going to get rabies now, you happy, all mighty Alpha?!” Vladimir's lip was too much. She struck him across the face.

“Stop it. We're going forward, after I wrap you up. Stop snivelling and hold still.”

“I'm not snivelling,” he mumbled, voice smaller than before. His hand trembled as she wrapped it up in bandages, wiping it with an alcohol wipe first. She loved this kind of stuff, so she was always prepared.

They headed on. She held tightly to Roderich's wrist as they traversed the cliff-like spots, the places with a drop. She trusted that Vladimir needed no such help, being the more robust of the two. If he didn't bear a child with the next heat, she would be shocked.

“Elisa...” came the sound from behind. It sounded different, like Vladimir was in a daze.

Her nose at once picked up the beginnings of the scent. Damn Vladimir and his irregular cycles!

“Vladimir, you can't be serious!” she shouted, the sound echoing throughout the cave. “Can't you... ugh, just stay right there, don't fucking move.”

God, why did Vladimir have to be such an idiot? He had to have felt it coming on sometime before they started hiking.

But Roderich was already at Vladimir's side, helping him sit down. The way he petted Vladimir's hair did not go unnoticed by Elisaveta, but as always, she shoved the sneaking suspicion they liked each other better than either liked her and squatted next to Vladimir.

“We gotta get you back out, idiot,” she groaned, knowing his heat was coming on. He was already weak limbed and woozy, not a good thing to be on a cliff inside a cave. She felt his forehead; his temperature was already going up.

Roderich was murmuring something or other to him, some reassurance.

“I wanna go home,” Vladimir said, and then with more force, “I want to go home! This place is death!”

More insane ramblings thanks to hormonal imbalance. Just wonderful. Now, how to get him home without dropping him off into the abyss?

“Shut up, Vladimir,” Elisaveta groaned, giving a yank of his hair. He let out a whine sort of sound, indicating pain.

“I can support him, if you lead the way with the flashlight,” Roderich said hesitantly. He already had an arm around Vladimir, like he needed to protect him. No, the one to protect was Roderich; Vladimir was just a little shit.

“I will support him; you're walking ahead with the flashlight,” Elisaveta said sharply. The chill of the area was getting through to her bones, and she gritted her teeth. She needed to get her mate out of there, regardless of how much of an idiot he was.

Vladimir nearly fell as she got him standing, and Roderich's hands shot out to catch him.

“Roderich!” Elisaveta snapped, “I have him.”

Roderich nodded mutely, a look of something—pain? Regret? Definitely not anger... But he started to lead the way anyhow. As he slowly walked along the rock path, he kept his face schooled forward, as if this was a critical thing and he could not take his attention off of it.

Vladimir took slow steps, limbs weakened by the oncoming heat. It was supposed to make them pliable, easy to mate with. It was supposed to make them want sex, though Vladimir had generally made the affair involve clawing and even sometimes biting. He'd always said he hated her at the height of his heat, and though Elisaveta knew this was just hormonal imbalance, she still hated him back for it.

No, she loved him. It was just complicated.

They took tiny steps, it felt like, as though training a baby to walk. The cavernous opening was too far away to see the light coming in, and it felt as though the inky blackness pressed on them on all sides.

That was when Elisaveta thought she heard a whisper. It was like a human, but animalistic, the sound of something in between making its presence known.

She shrugged it off, and held tighter to Vladimir.

It hissed by her ear next, and she ducked, bringing Vladimir with her. He was sloppy, like he was drunk, and nearly tumbled away.

“Hey! Who's here?” The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she heard what sounded an awful lot like a chuckle.

Vladimir let out a whimper of fear, and an ashen-faced Roderich looked back at her, eyes wide.

Elisaveta had to focus. She had to get them all out of here, and away from whatever the fuck was making those noises. 

She felt a hot breeze on her ear, like a big breath, and she shuddered, screaming, “Whoever you are, stop it, it's not funny!”

She knew it was far beyond a joke. She just knew it in her bones.

A roar of laughter made them all scream, Roderich nearly dropping the flashlight. It sounded like it came from everywhere all at once, booming and deep. Vladimir was nearly weeping in fear, his emotions easily brought to the surface, and Roderich was hyperventilating.

“Run!” Elisaveta shouted to Roderich, and he took off, faster than she knew he could go.

She dragged Vladimir bodily along behind her, his tight grip on her helping to keep him with her. 

Something sliced through the air, cutting above their heads and knocking them all down. Elisaveta narrowly saved Vladimir, clutching him tightly to her chest.

“Come on! Run, Roderich, we have to get out of here!”

They took to their feet again, a mad dash for safety. 

No words from the whatever it was, only more booming laughter, the kind that said you're doomed and I'll drag you down to Hell.

Vladimir was nearly ripped out of her hands just as they saw the opening. He screamed, flailing in the dark grip; all she could make out was darkness covering part of Vladimir, and his terrified face. She kept a grip on him, but the other side was stronger and was pulling him towards it.

“Please, please, Elisaveta, I'll never fight you again, please, I'll be so good, please, please, god, please!” His face was a mask of terror, eyes wide and whole body shaking as he screamed.

She gripped him. “Roderich, help!”

Roderich grabbed on without hesitation, saying to Vladimir, “You're going to be okay, we won't let it take you, I swear on everything you and I have!”

This was another tick against the pair in Elisaveta's mind. She clenched her teeth, trying to rescue _her_ Vladimir.

“Please! I love you, please don't let it, please, Roderich, I love you, don't let me die!” Vladimir screamed, struggling in its grip. More than half his body was covered by the thing, and his face had gone paler.

At that, something in Elisaveta snapped. He didn't say 'I love you' to Elisaveta. He said it to her other husband, an Omega. Two Omegas together was an abomination.

Suddenly, she let go, catching Roderich before he was pulled along and breaking his grip.

Vladimir shot away out of their sight, a wail cutting through the air.

“Vladimir!” Roderich screamed, struggling against her grip. But she was already pulling him away to safety, while the screams of Vladimir slowly died off.

“Elisaveta, no, no! Please, for the love of God, turn back, we have to save him, please, we have to save him!” Roderich's voice was full of shock, terror, anger, and worst of all, a passionate need to protect his favorite person.

She dragged him out, stronger than him by nature. “He's lost to us. I can save you, at least.”

They burst into the light of the day, and the cave was behind them, looking innocent and inconspicuous. There was no sign of Vladimir whatsoever, not even the sound of his screams, which had died away.

Roderich wept, collapsing on the ground.

Elisaveta ignored his feelings, and threw him over her shoulder. She marched down the hill as fast as she could, and ignored that clenching feeling in her heart.

She'd saved Roderich. What more could they have expected of her?

But somehow she knew: Vladimir would still visit her dreams—more specifically, her nightmares.


End file.
